


On the shore of Tol Eressëa

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo meet again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the shore of Tol Eressëa

On the shore of Tol Eressëa two small figures stood alone. Their hands were clasped, and they stared with absolute stillness into each other's eyes.

"At last," Frodo said finally, his voice choked with tears. "At last you've come to me."

"Forgive me for takin' so long," Sam told him. "But it would have worked a hardship on Rosie and the little ones had I come sooner."

"I knew they needed you, my Samwise, though the years were terribly hard. But now…" he broke off and smiled.

Sam took Frodo into his arms, then whispered softly: "Now our life begins."


End file.
